The present invention relates to a folding ladder stand and more particularly to a folding ladder stand with a top mounted platform for attachment to a tree and a collapsible seat mounted above the platform.
A combination ladder and tree stand platform with a seat mounted above the platform is known in the prior art. Examples of such prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,257,490 to Bandy, which discloses a rigid seat 60 which is foldable to a vertical stored position (FIG. 4); 4,552,247 to Purdy, which discloses a chain and turnbuckle arrangement 70, 74 at the seat 76 for engaging about the trunk of a tree; and, 4,246,981 to Stavenau, having a pivotably folding ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,217 to Stecklow discloses a step and stabilizer attachment for a rung-type ladder for engaging a wall. Additional patents which disclose folding ladder stands are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,057,431 to George; 3,336,999 to McSwain; 3,630,314 to Bamburg; 3,703,939 to Maxwell; 4,134,474 to Stavenau et al; and 4,552,246 to Thomas.
Although the broad concept of a combination foldable ladder and tree stand with a collapsible seat is taught by the prior art, such prior art combination foldable ladders and tree stands are very unstable, particularly at the lower end of the foldable ladders, and are consequently very unsafe to climb and use. Furthermore, where such prior art combination foldable ladders and tree stands have a separate seat which is mounted above a platform, no means for attaching both the seat and the platform to the tree are provided, further increasing the instability and the danger inherent in using these prior art devices. Finally, such prior art combination foldable ladders and tree stands having a separate seat mounted above a platform use a rigid seat which is cumbersome to position and use and which increases the weight of the device, an important consideration in view of the fact that the devices are generally carried by the user to the location where they are utilized.